Arrestado sin razón
by Lynerion
Summary: Mi segunda historia gira en torno a Piers y a su arresto en Madra por creer que era un champa.


Éste es mi segundo fanfic, y bueno, voy controlando un poco más. Por si acaso, vuelvo a repetir:

Disclaimer: Golden Sun no me pertenece. Me lo embargó el banco.

Era uno de los mejores marineros de Lemuria y no podía controlar su barco como él hubiera querido. La fuerza del viento hizo que Piers casi perdiera el equilibrio y soltara el timón. Se sujetaba fuertemente a él. ¿Por qué se habría desencadenado tal maremoto? Las olas golpeaban bruscamente el casco del barco una y otra vez. En una de esas sacudidas, Piers cayó al suelo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo pero cada vez era más difícil mantener el equilibrio y el barco en un rumbo fijo. Y entonces lo vió.

A lo lejos, una ola de proporciones gigantescas se dirigía rápida y ferozmente en la dirección donde se ubicaba el barco. Piers, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dirigió raudo al interior. Por suerte, la puerta no estaba atascada. Entró y se puso a cubierto, como le habían enseñado en la Escuela de Navegación de Lemuria ante caso de urgencia. Éste lo era. Estaba asustado, como nunca antes; incluso temió por su vida. Esperó al impacto, que era inminente. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Oyó un estruendo fuera, sin duda el impacto del tsunami. Notó el barco zarandearse súbitamente. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra un armario y se quedó inconsciente.

Despertó. Estaba entero, pero lo que no sabía era dónde, así que salió al exterior. El Sol empezaba a esconderse. Había ido a parar a una playa arenosa rodeada de acantilados. Decidió inspeccionar el terreno. Fue a coger el Orbe Negro, que necesitaba para navegar, para que nadie pudiera robarle el barco mientras él estuviera fuera. Apenas se alejó unos metros de la playa, vio a una comitiva dirigiéndose hacia él a paso ligero. Aliviado, Piers pensó que podrían ayudarle. Estaba tan perdido y lo había pasado tan mal... Sin embargo, conforme se acercaban, Piers fue notando el ambiente más tenso y reculó en ir hacia ellos. Unos segundos después, los hombres le apresaron, golpearon y ataron sus manos con cadenas. Le confiscaron el Orbe. Piers podía haberse defendido. Era todo un adepto, pero no podía permitirse hacer alarde de su Psinergía, así que les acompañó cabizbajo. No se lo explicaba. ¿Qué había hecho él para que lo recibieran tan hostilmente?

- Eres uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Quedas arrestado en nombre de Madra.

Piers se sobresaltó. Madra. Un pueblo del sur del continente de Indra que conocía de oídas.

- ¿Uno de quiénes? - preguntó Piers, extrañado.

- No te hagas el tonto - Asestó uno de ellos-. Sabemos que eres un champa. Estabas esperando a tus compañeros que habían venido a robar a nuestro pueblo, ¿verdad?

- P-pero... ¡Claro que no! No soy un champa, vengo en son de paz. Verán, mi barco...

- ¡Calla, mentiroso! - Otro de ellos le propinó un golpe en la espalda con un palo antes de que Piers pudiera terminar de hablar.

Se dolió del golpe. No dijo nada más. Pensó que lo mejor sería no protestar y creer en su inocencia hasta el final. Al fin y al cabo, Piers era un hombre bastante sereno y no perdía los estribos ni siquiera en una situación como ésta.

Caminaron un rato con Piers preso hasta que llegaron a un poblado. Parecía haber habido algún revuelo hace poco, puesto que había muchos puestos del mercado saqueados recientemente, desorden en las calles y poca gente en ellas. Giraron varias callejuelas hasta entrar a un edificio pequeño, de solo una planta baja, con tres celdas. Arrojaron a Piers en una de ellas. Había sido encarcelado contra su voluntad, siendo inocente y sin ser preguntado. Para colmo, no tenía el Orbe Negro. En esa celda pasó un buen rato solo, cabizbajo. No gritaba, no se quejaba, no insultaba a los guardias. Solo permaneció de pie, sin inmutarse, hasta que oyó entrar a un grupo de personas.

Uno era uno de los hombres que le habían llevado hasta aquel lugar. Otro, un hombre joven, ataviado en prendas más llamativas y ropajes algo más caros. Y por último, un anciano, de cara alargada y tez morena, vestido con atuendos similares al joven. Fue éste el que rompió el hielo:

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Me llamo Piers – Contestó el lemurio–. Vengo del corazón del Mar del Tiempo. Un tsunami me trajo hasta la costa de aquí al norte. Pero... ¡No sé por qué me han apresado!

Por primera vez, parecía un poco alterado. Al ver esta reacción, el madrense que había traido a Piers, contestó, de mala manera:

- Eres un champa miserable, y has venido para robar en Madra, sucio sinver..

- Ya basta – Le cortó el anciano–. Puedes retirarte.

- C-como desee, señor – El hombre se fue, no sin antes mirar a Piers de forma despectiva.

Piers, volviendo a su tranquilidad habitual, preguntó:

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Esta tarde los champas saquearon nuestro pueblo – Explicó el anciano. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó-. Ha habido algunos heridos leves y bastantes daños materiales. Los hombres que te han apresado pensaban que eras uno de ellos.

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- Habiendo robado, fueron al norte – Respondió el joven-. Supongo que los nuestros vieron tu barco y pensaron que estabas protegiéndolo hasta que volvieran los champas.

- Pero los saqueadores no fueron hacia el norte, sino hacia el este, dirección Osenia. Probablemente, a su ciudad más importante, Alhafra – Concluyó el anciano.

Piers se quedó callado un momento y añadió:

- Entonces, ¿no podrán soltarme?

- No por el momento. Hasta que se demuestre que efectivamente, no eres uno de ellos – respondió el anciano. A continuación, se dirigió al joven-. ¡Así que, alcalde, tendremos que poner rumbo a Alhafra!

- Entiendo... No, tiene sentido, si queremos liberar a este hombre inocente, tendremos que partir ya...

- Por cierto, joven – El anciano miró a Piers-. Me han dicho que llevabas esto cuando te arrestaron...

El anciano sacó de la bolsa que portaba el Orbe Negro de Piers.

- Me temo que tendremos que guardarlo en nuestra casa hasta que seas puesto en libertad. La Comitiva Oficial de Madra nos pondremos camino a Alhafra mañana mismo. En un par de días serás puesto en libertad si todo va bien.

Piers no podía ocultar su aflicción, pero se conformó con eso. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía demasiada prisa. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de pasar unos días en prisión, lo aceptó.

- Si no queda más remedio, me quedaré aquí. Pero les ruego, regresen pronto.

El anciano, con gesto tranquilizador, intentó consolarle:

- No te preocupes, joven, se te dará un trato especial aunque estés encarcelado. Algo así como una presunción de inocencia. Ninguno de los dos pensamos que eres culpable.

Se fueron. Piers se quedó allí y se sentó en la cama de la celda. No le quedaba más remedio. Al rato, llegó un guarda de turno a traerle agua y un revuelto de setas para la cena. La recibió de buena gana, puesto que no quedaba más remedio y hacía muchas horas que no se llevaba nada a la boca. Se levantó a la mañana siguiente con el cantar de un gallo, pidió una hoja, una pluma y un tintero y escribía para entretenerse. De vez en cuando, recibía visita; unas más hostiles de gente que creía que era un ladrón y otras más amables, de madrenses que creían en su inocencia.

Sin embargo, la visita que más le llamó la atención fue de un chico de alrededor de 20 años, alto, de cabello castaño oscuro del cual salía una coleta larga a un lado del pecho. Vestía ropas de guerrero y una capa verdosa que ondeaba al lado que el viento soplara. Parecía saber algo del poder que brotaba en Piers y se mostró bastante interesado en él.

Los que conocéis el juego, sabréis a quién me refiero, ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
